


to wake up next to you

by writedeku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Honeymoons, M/M, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writedeku/pseuds/writedeku
Summary: Hinata can dimly make out the tendrils of sleep that wrap around his legs and languidly pull him under, taking their time about it, letting him enjoy the weight of Kageyama's arm on draped across his body, and the smooth slip slide of their legs against each other under the covers.“You awake?” Kageyama murmurs.In which Kageyama and Hinata experience their first morning together during their honeymoon.





	to wake up next to you

**Author's Note:**

> yall this is pure fluff im not even kidding i think i was on cocaine when i wrote this or some vague sugar concoction because hoooh boy 
> 
> for kagehina week 2017 day 5  
> prompt: sleeping mornings

Hinata stirs, awakening slowly to the press of a body against him. Not quite wanting to blink open his eyes into what must be the light of morning, he rolls over, pushes his nose into the warmth next to him and takes a deep breath. 

Ah, he’s sleepy. 

Hinata can dimly make out the tendrils of sleep that wrap around his legs and languidly pull him under, taking their time about it, letting him enjoy the weight of Kageyama's arm on draped across his body, and the smooth slip slide of their legs against each other under the covers. 

“You awake?” Kageyama murmurs, his voice a deep burr in the stillness of the morning. It doesn’t disrupt the peace that they’ve awakened to, though, rather it complements it — like playing soft music in the background. Hinata relaxes into his words and sinks into the mattress. 

“I don’t want to get up,” he mumbles, and yawns into his chest. Kageyama chuckles, a rumble in his chest that Hinata can feel reverberate against his face. He smiles. 

“We don’t have to,” he replies, and shifts so that he's lying on his back. Hinata grumbles at the loss of his pillow, but shifts forward to put his head on Kageyama’s chest. He can hear his heartbeat through his ribs, thudding away optimistically. He dances his fingers across his chest and Kageyama makes a protesting noise in the back of his throat, but lacked the conviction to follow through, and it comes out more as a half-hearted noise. 

They tangle their legs together and through the blue haze of drowsiness they talk about things mundane and not, about what they would eat for lunch, about their travel arrangements today. Hinata finds that hotel sheets always make a louder noise than the ones at home — they rustle as they move even in the slightest, their whiteness comforting. Kageyama has a messy bedhead, and his skin is set alight by the golden colour of the warm morning sun. 

Hinata sits upright through sheer force of will and leans over him to reach for something on their bedside table. Kageyama grumbles once again as Hinata leans his weight on him, and makes a dramatic _oof_ noise as his elbow knocks into something soft. Once Hinata has settled back onto the mattress, Kageyama says without animosity, “whatever you wanted, you could’ve just asked me to get it for you." 

“Nonsense,” Hinata waves his hand and laughs softly. He reaches to move Kageyama’s arm out from behind his head and holds out his hand. 

Hinata has always liked Kageyama’s hands. They’re calloused but not too rough, long but not thin. He doesn’t have a pianist’s hands, he has that of a setter’s. Strong, capable, accurate. He presses a kiss to his knuckle and Kageyama huffs softly. 

“Shouyou,” he says, half amused, half curious. His eyes watch intently as Hinata traces a prominent blue-green vein with his mouth, pressing soft, butterfly kisses to the tanned skin, then Kageyama pulls his hand away and drags his thumb over the swell of Hinata’s lips and the curve of his jaw. Hinata blushes slightly and turns away from him, burying his face into the pillows. 

Kageyama laughs again. “Shouyou,” he says again, but now slightly reproachfully. Sitting up, he stretches and says slyly, “We’ve done a lot —“

“You’re just too cute!” Hinata bursts, and bounces to his knees. He glares at Kageyama without heat. “You make this… _face,”_ he clenches his hands around air and then throws himself into Kageyama, who receives him gladly. Hinata presses his face into the crook of Kageyama’s neck and presses a kiss to the skin there.“I can’t stand it.” 

“You have to,” Kageyama kissed the top of his head. “Besides, I thought we’d established you were the cuter one.”It’s almost like Kageyama can feel Hinata heat up in his arm, because he huffs again.“Really now,” he says, but there’s fondness in his voice. It makes Hinata smile. 

“This is what I took from the table,” Hinata says, a little cheekily, as he pulls away from Kageyama and retakes his hand. He slips something cold up his finger, his ring finger — ah, his wedding band. The silver gleam of the band winks comfortingly at him as Hinata holds his hand up to the light proudly. 

“Sometimes,” he says, his voice dropping to a confidential whisper. “I think I've dreamt all this.”

Kageyama leans over to the table and takes Hinata’s ring. He holds this one up to the light as well, it glimmers and gleams with the promise of hope. “Yeah,” he agrees, and decides to watch Hinata’s face carefully as he plants a kiss on the metal before he puts it on Hinata’s hand. It’s rewarding. Hinata’s face turns bright red and he stutters and backs away — would’ve fallen off the bed if Kageyama didn’t have a hand on his wrist. 

Hinata covers his face with his hands and makes a low, whining, drawn out noise in his throat. “Tobioooo,” he says, and sucks in a deep breath. “Oh my god.” 

Kageyama laughs and slips his feet out of bed, wincing as the cold floor assaults his bare feet. The sun has now turned bright and in a split second decision he throws the curtains wide open and heat spills into their room. 

Their villa overlooks the ocean — in the distance there are the dull crash boom of waves, rhythmic and comforting, a background noise that radiates a sense of calmness. Breakfast would start in fifteen minutes — they were both early risers, conditioned by years of practice and volleyball training, and had the whole day ahead of them to do whatever they wanted. So used to a routine, Kageyama hesitates. 

Hinata groans and pulls the covers up to cover his head, cursing him as though it would stop the sun from shining. Kageyama shakes his head fondly and approaches him, throwing the covers back to allow the full beauty of the light to hit his hair and set it alight. Hinata kind of looks like fire, but a fire that burns only for him, and it’s a thought that makes fierce possessiveness burn within him. Leaning down, he presses a chaste kiss to Hinata’s lips — they're cold — one without ulterior motive or necessary gain. He kissed Hinata because he could and he wanted to. 

It makes him feel happy. 

Hinata lets a hand rest lightly on the slant of his jaw, then pulls back and giggles. “Morning breath,” he says extremely seriously, so Kageyama smacks him with the pillow and drags him to the bathroom, where Hinata gives him kisses that taste of toothpaste and messes up his hair once he’d gotten it just right. 

“It’s gonna get wet anyway Tobiooo!” Hinata shouts as Kageyama chases him around the villa, his hands covered in soap, but all it ends up doing is dripping onto the floor, so he shakes his head, mutters, “you better watch out,” and goes back into the bathroom to rinse off his hands. 

When he comes back out, Hinata is wearing the most ridiculous Hawaiian t-shirt Kageyama has ever seen. He actually has to stand there and gape at him for a full fifteen seconds, before his hand reaches unconsciously to touch the metal band around his finger and to remind him he _chose_ him, for some god awful reason — why he doesn’t even know _._

Hinata sees his stare and must feel compelled to defend his horrendous t-shirt because he says, very delicately, "I like mint green.”

“No kidding,” Kageyama deadpans. 

“I’m wearing this.” 

“I see you are.”

“You’re not changing my opinion.”

“Even if I said we weren’t in Hawaii?” 

Hinata blinks at him. “Is this shirt only for Hawaii?”

“I…” Kageyama starts, then snaps his mouth shut and shakes his head. Biting the inside of his cheek, and with effort, he says, “you look great in it, babe.” 

Hinata beams at him. “I know!" he exclaims, pleased, and strikes a daring pose with two peace signs next to his wide, wide smile. Kageyama wishes he took a photo. 

He shrugs on a shirt — doesn't care where it came from, he thinks it’s one Hinata gave him because he can’t remember for the life of him when he bought a shirt that said _i’m saltier than the ocean_ in really tiny font across the chest. Actually, now that he thinks about it, it must’ve been from Kuroo. He gave Hinata a pair of socks that said HO HO HOMO for Christmas once and Hinata didn’t take it off for three days. 

Sometimes Kageyama wondered what it would be like if they hadn’t played on the same college team — he cant even imagine his life without the bother of the cat in the background, draping himself over their furniture and coming in unannounced to eat their chips. After all, it was Kuroo who’d pushed him into confessing to Hinata — well, he says pushed, but he means more of an accidental shove off a cliff into the vast recesses of the unknown completely unprepared. 

What Kuroo had done was basically ask him, in the middle of getting changed in the locker room, “Aren’t you going to talk to Hinata?”

“About?” he had murmured, pulling his jersey off and rummaging around for a new shirt. 

“You know,” Kuroo gestured at nothing. 

“I don’t,” he frowned. “Oh. Did you mean about liking him? That’s not —”

Kuroo sputtered, waved his hands wildly and coughed. “Kageyama,” he choked, and that’s the precise moment that Kageyama realised that one, everyone was staring at him and two, Hinata was tapping on his shoulder, trying to ask him something. 

Hinata had stopped dead, sat down hard with a thump and said, softly — well, Kageyama doesn’t know what he said, because he’d bolted out of that locker room before he could hear his complete sentence. Apparently it had been just incoherent babbling, but it’s still one of Kageyama’s regrets. 

It had been a disaster of epic proportions, but, as he looked back at his hand and smiled softly, he realised it could’ve been worse. Realising he’s already put on his shoes and Hinata is nowhere in sight, he calls, “Oi! Shouyou!”

“Coming coming, _baka_ geyama,” Hinata calls, and emerges with his hair all nicely brushed and his smile wide — which would be great, if his shirt didn’t still hurt Kageyama’s eyes. Kageyama tugs on his shirt when he draws near and asks a silent question. 

Hinata laughs and pinches his cheek. “I actually just wanted to see what you'd say if I kept it,” he shrugs his shoulders and pulls on his shoes. “You made the right choice! I'm so glad you’re my husband!” 

“It was a test?” Kageyama replies dumbly. 

Hinata pushes him out of the door. The heat of the Tropics attacks him instantly, as does the incessant screaming of insects in the trees. “The last time I wore an ugly shirt you yelled at me.”

“What shirt was that?”

“The one that —“

“The one that Koutarou gave you. Right,” Kageyama remembers instantly. It had been an _awful_ t-shirt. “With the —“

“Yeah," Hinata deadpans. “You know, I’m still kind of offended he didn't tell me that if you looked closer the people —“ 

“Were actually dildos,” Kageyama coughs, shakes his head, and messes up Hinata’s hair. 

“I still feel like I should’ve seen it,” Hinata grumbles as they climb the stairs to the breakfast area. 

“You’re too innocent.”

“Me, innocent? After last night?” Hinata grins daringly at him. 

Kageyama huffs and concedes. He’s still kind of sore in his legs. “Okay, I’ll give you that one. But it still doesn’t change the fact that I had to tell you ten times that they were dildos.”

“It’s not my fault!” Hinata crosses his arms and pouts as they finally reach the top of the stairs, and the pathway opens out into a large overhanging platform that extends out midway over the pool area and provides an uninterrupted view of the glistening blue green waters just beyond.

It’s really a beautiful day. The sun is bright, the heat is present but ignored in favour for appreciating a breeze that whips through the air and brings a salty tang with it. Kageyama can’t wait to go into the ocean, and judging from the way Hinata is rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, so can’t he. 

Hinata takes his hand, smiles at him and says, “I love you, y’know?”

Kageyama draws in a deep breath, wants to commit the feel of Hinata’s hand and the breeze on his face to memory. “I know,” he says, and they continue walking. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
